alone together
by youguystookallthegoodpennames
Summary: Daft punk fanfic. Pairing: guy-man/thomas Mostly just fluffy fluff. Guy watches the rain while thomas sleeps and then they go for a walk and act silly together. Mild kissing ensues towards the end.


Guy awoke to the sound of thunder. He wasn't particularly scared by it, but it was very loud, and he tended to be a light sleeper. Guy sighed and rubbed his eyes. Great. Now I'll never get back to sleep, he thought. He looked over to where his partner was still sleeping, and couldn't help but stare for a moment. Thomas looked so peaceful when he slept. It didn't matter how much stress he was under, when he slept, it all seemed to wash away. This made Guy smile sleepily. Since he couldn't go back to sleep, he quietly got up and walked from the bedroom to the kitchen to search for a snack. He looked around and finally decided to just make a small cup of tea with the microwave instead. After it was done, he went and sat down on the couch by the window. It was almost 3 in the morning, and besides the moon, the lightning was the only thing lighting up the sky. He continued to watch the rain until he heard Thomas walk into the living room, yawning and stretching. "You're up early..." He said in a sleepy voice that made Guy's heart melt a little. "Sorry, did I wake you? The thunder woke me and I couldn't go back to sleep..." Guy said apologeticly. He looked around to see Thomas, with his blanket still wrapped around him, toddling over to the couch, his tall thin frame drooping with the grogginess of sleep. He layed down beside Guy, letting his head fall in Guy's lap. "It's alright. Do you mind if I fall asleep like this?" He asked, looking up at Guy with an angelic half-smile. "Non, not at all." Guy said and grinned, resting a hand on Thomas's shoulder. Guy sat for hours, sometimes watching the rain, and sometimes watching Thomas sleep. He wished the moment would last forever. He thought of the day they first got together. It didn't seem like the first. They had both secretly been holding in their feelings for so long, and that day was like a sudden release of all the pent up feelings they had. It's been almost two years since then, thought Guy. They still wanted to keep the relationship on the down low, so when they didn't need to be in public for any reason, they took up residence in a large house a few miles from the nearest town, where there were beautiful rolling hills and valleys as far as the eye could see, and all of it backed up to a lush forest. Guy adored the house. It was quite roomy, but there was only one floor, so it didn't stick out, and the location was perfect. They could be alone as much as they liked. Of course, Thomas still liked being a social butterfly, so they traveled often, but the quiet nights they spent alone together were to die for. The sun had just risen over the horizon when Guy's thoughts were interrupted by Thomas shifting around, and then slowly sitting up and yawning. "Good morning, sleepy head." Guy said and gently scratched Thomas's back. Thomas sighed with pleasure as he felt Guy's fingernails through his shirt, moving softly across his back, and untying knots of stress and soreness. "Good morning Guy-man." Thomas said, and turned over to embrace Guy. Thomas grabbed him around his waist and buried his face in Guy's chest while Guy hugged him back and playfully wove his fingers through Thomas' s hair. After a minute, Thomas stood up from the couch and stretched his arms out, making them pop a little. He looked out the window and saw that the rain had stopped, but it was still cloudy and wet outside. Thomas smiled. "We should get jackets and go for a walk while the temperature is still nice." He suggested. Guy looked up and nodded. "That sounds like an excellent idea." He said, and got up to go change. Walking through the forest in the morning was always quite pleasant. There were many things to see and hear, and it was kind of romantic in Guy's opinion. Once he was done dressing, he walked out towards the back door where Thomas already stood. He smiled and opened the door and stepped outside into the morning air. There was a slight chill and the air was still damp with the aftermath of the rain. Guy followed, and Thomas took his hand, fitting his fingers between Guy's and gripping snugly. The two walked in silence, simply enjoying the moment, and taking in the beauty of the surrounding area. Thomas suddenly let go of Guy's hand and bent down for a moment. "Thomas, what is it?" Guy asked. Thomas stood up and turned to Guy, holding a small flower. Giggling, he pushed Guy's long brown hair back and stuck the flower behind his ear. At first Guy was a little annoyed, but he couldn't help but laugh too. He reached down and picked up a handfull of leaves and threw it in Thomas's hair and began to laugh even harder. Thomas picked up more leaves, and before long, they had begun an all out war of throwing leaves at each other and giggling like little kids. Thomas finally turned and took off running deeper into the forest with Guy trailing behind. Thomas ran until he spotted their favorite clearing and collapsed onto the leafy forest floor and looked up at the sky. Guy caught up and laid beside him, and took Thomas's hand within his own again. Thomas rolled over to look at Guy so that their faces were but inches apart. Thomas stared lovingly into his eyes and kissed Guy on the cheek. He let his lips linger on Guy's cheek, and Guy slowly moved his head up and kissed Thomas on the lips, letting each kiss linger just as Thomas had done. "I love days like this." Guy muttered softly. Thomas smiled. "So do I." He said sincerely. "You know what else I love?" Thomas asked with a playful tone. "What's that?" Asked Guy. Thomas smiled and whispered, "I love you." Guy's cheeks flooded with a hint of pink, and he whispered back, "I love you too."


End file.
